Next gen avec couple NaruHina et autre
by Hinataang
Summary: Voilà, la suite, mettez des review merci
1. Chapter 1: sentiment révélé

**Chapitre1 : L'amour révélé apporte le changement**

Ce matin là, il faisait beau et doux sur le village caché de Konoha ce qui été assez étonnant pour un début de printemps où on était plutôt habitué au temps gris et pluvieux à cette période, « Comment résister à un beau temps pareil et ne pas se promener » pensa Hinata Huyga en voyant ce magnifique soleil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle venait de se réveiller d'un doux rêve.  
Elle partit se laver, s'habilla rapidement d'en cette tenu qu'elle affectionné particulièrement, Peut être verrait-elle Kiba-jun ou shino-kun et ils iraient s'entraîner ensemble. Avant de sortir de la demeure, elle vit son père qui s'entraînait avec Neiji, elle les salua rapidement.  
Sur le chemin, elle se mit à regarder les rares nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel, l'un d'eux avait une vague ressemblance avec Naruto ce qui lui rappela une partie de son rêve. Arrivé à une intersection, Hinata toujours la tête dans les nuages, ne fit pas attention à la personne qui arrivé à toute allure sur sa droite. Cette personne non plus et heurta de plein fouet Hinata. Tous deux furent projetés à terre, Hinata se retrouva écrasé sous cette personne qui se releva rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, j'essayait d'échapper à la vielle et je vous ai pas vu. » S'excusa la personne « Ho, c'est toi Hinata, ca va ? »  
Hinata releva difficilement la tête « ca va… »dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux « …Narutokun »

Elle reconnu le jeune garçon qu'elle avait toujours admirait, mais qu'elle n'avait vu que brièvement depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Elle se sentit idiote d'être ainsi étalé par terre, qu'allait-il pensé à la voir être ainsi étalé par terre. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monté au visage, l'afflux de sang au cerveau fut si soudain qu'elle tomba dans les pommes. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre, Naruto criait : « Hey Hiiiinnnna….. »

Hinata se réveilla peu après, elle était allongée sur un banc près d'un parc, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Naruto assis sur le banc, une brindille dans la bouche

« Tu te réveille enfin » lui dit Naruto en souriant  
Hinata s'assit correctement à l'autre bout du banc.

« Je suis désolé » reprit Naruto « La veille voulait me passer un savon et je t'ai pas vu »

« Ce n'est pas grave Naruto-kun, je regardait les nuages, ils me faisaient penser à quelqu'un et je n'est pas fait attention non plus » parvint à articuler Hinata

« Ha, il te faisait penser à qui ? » demande Naruto

« Euh….je…je me souviens plus » dit elle tout rougissante.

Naruto qui s'était mis à regarder le ciel, ne fit pas attention au changement de couleur de Hinata. Un silence s'installa, ils regardaient tous les deux les nuages poussait par une brise légère.

« Maintenant que j'y pense » reprit Naruto rompant ainsi le silence « tu est la seul fille que je connais peut, chaque fois que l'on parle tu tombe dans les pommes où tu es exténué par les combats. Je me disais que comme la veille ne va pas me coller de mission aujourd'hui, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ? »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et rougit au point où de la fumée se serait échappé de sa tête si il avait fait un peu plus froid. « Naruto-kun veut apprendre à me connaître, c'est une chance pour lui dire mes sentiments » pensa-t-elle. Elle faillit s'évanouir mais pu se retenir.

« Je….Je…veux….bien, Naruto-kun » répondit-elle en regardant ses mains posées sur les genoux et la tête caché par ses cheveux.

« Super » dit Naruto, les bras croisés derrière la tête en la regardant « Je t'invite chez Ichiraku, il est bientôt midi »

Hinata accepta, elle se sentait un peu mieux mais n'avait pas perdu sa couleur de crustacé. Arrivé au magasin de Iriraku, Naruto entra en criant « Yo Iriraku »

Iriraku : « Hey, Naruto s'a faisait longtemps, tu nous ramène ta petite amie en prime ? »

« Nan, c'est une veille camarade de classe, elle s'appelle Hinata » dit en se retournant pour la présenter qui avait disparue. Elle était simplement étalée par terre, évanouie. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur un tabouret avec un bol de ramen juste devant elle. Naruto et Hinata parlèrent pendant une heure chez Iriraku, Hinata ne s'évanouit que 2 fois. Naruto parlant de son entraînement et de son voyage avec Jiraya et Hinata surtout des évènements à Konoha depuis son départ. Naruto vit que Hinata avait son sac d'entraînement et lui proposa d'aller au terrain d'entraînement pour voir leurs progrès. Hinata releva la tête étonnée par la demande de Naruto et croisa le regard de Naruto et pour une fois ne tomba pas dans les pommes un peu habitué par la présence de Naruto mais ne pu se retenir de rougir. Naruto en croisant le regard de Hinata, ne vit pas que de la surprise mais aussi une douceur et une gentillesse immense, faisant naître en Naruto un profond sentiment de bien être et d'affection pour Hinata.

« D'accord » Répondit Hinata

Naruto du régler les 7 bol de ramens (6 pour lui et 1 pour Hinata) vidant dans sa totalité son portefeuille, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un grimace qui fit rire Hinata. Tous les deux marchaient dans la rue, Hinata toujours mal à l'aise regardait ses pieds. Un silence s'installa, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux, le vent et le bruit des premières feuilles du printemps. Hinata apprécia ce silence, on pouvait se croire dans un de ses films à l'eau de rose, juste au moment ou le héros embrasse l'héroïne.

« Si je me souvient bien, tu fait partie du clan Huyga, t'en as de la chance être membre de la plus puissante famille de Konoha, tu maîtrise un des meilleurs pouvoir héréditaire et tu as une famille. Moi, je n'ai pas pu connaître mes parents. » dit tristement Naruto « Tu doit être heureuse…. ?? »

Hinata venait de s'arrêter brusquement, son corps tremblait.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, j'ai peut être une famille puissante avec un pouvoir puissant héréditaire mais cette famille ne me reconnaît pas et me considère comme un déchet, j'ai été toute seul ses dernières années. J'ai quelques amis qui m'ont aidé à m'entraîner ses deux dernières années. Dans l'unique but d'être reconnue par mon père et par toi et je……je ne …sais pas si j'y arriverait… »

Hinata venait de crier toute sa souffrance dans cette phrase qu'elle n'avait pu finir à cause des larmes qui lui coulait le long de ses joues et du nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Naruto devient tout pâle et totalement abasourdit, par ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur ce qu'elle vivait, par sa réaction mais surtout par le « par toi ». Tout se chamboula dans la tête de Naruto.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Naruto avec une voix douce « Je ne savais pas. »

Hinata pleurait toujours, ses sentiments qui venaient de jaillir lui faisaient encore mal, cette douleur l'avait empêche de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hormis sa souffrance. Elle sentit deux mains la prendre par la taille et l'attirer vers Naruto.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'en avais jamais rien su, Hinata-chan « lui dit doucement Naruto dans l'oreille « Ca me rend triste quand tu pleures »  
« Naruto-kun » dit Hinata, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux. Naruto l'avait enfin reconnu, il n'avait pas simplement appelé Hinata mais « Hinata-chan ». Elle se blotti plus fort dans les bras de Naruto. La douleur de sa tristesse et le bonheur d'être reconnu par Naruto avaient surpassé le stresse et la honte qu'elle éprouvait d'être si proche de Naruto. Ses larmes commençaient à sécher.

« Ca va mieux, Hinata-chan ? » demanda Naruto, en lui essuyant une de ses larmes avec un de ses doigts. Hinata releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto, elle rougit un peu. Plus aucun bruit ne fut perçu à ce moment, une brise légère vient faire flotter les cheveux de Hinata.

« Beau… beaucoup mieux….Naruto-kun » articula-t-elle, le regard toujours dans celui de Naruto. Elle vit la tête de Naruto s'approcher et elle se sentit elle-même attirée vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle de Naruto. Cette instant paru durer une éternité, il etait magique, elle avait réalisé deux de ses rêves en l'espace de quelques minutes: être reconnu par Naruto mais surtout lui avouer son amour. Se fut trop de bonheur pour Hinata qui s'évanouit.

Un peu plus tard, Hinata reprit conscience et la première chose qui lui traversa la tête fut de savoir si elle avait rêvé ou si elle avait réellement embrassé Naruto avant de s'évanouir. Elle sentit un souffle régulier derrière elle, elle sus tout de suite que c'était Naruto. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé et maintenant Naruto la serrait contre lui assis sur un banc, que demander de plus pensa-t-elle.

« Tu est réveille, tu t'est encore évanouie » lui lança Naruto avec un grand sourire « Tu tombe toujours dans les pomme quand on t'embrasse ? »

« Désolé » dit elle d'une petite voix

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé alors que j'aurai pas dû » répondit-il en mettant une main derrière la tête pour cacher son embarras.

La jeune fille releva la tête toute rougit et interloqué, Naruto y revit la même douceur, la même gentillesse et la même beauté que tout à l'heure. Il voulait l'embrasser mais il se retint.

« Ce n'est…pas….ça…Naruto-kun…je me suis…encore…évanouie…je...je » commença-t-elle mais elle bégayait

(« Ressaisi toi, tu doit être forte, il t'a embrassé, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait la démarche, c'est donc qu'il t'aime, allez lance toi idiote » pensa-t-elle)

« Je n'ai jamais…été si heureuse et je suis évanouie parce que je suis timide avec toi Naruto-kun car JE T'AIME » lâcha-t-elle « depuis toujours »

(« Je t'aime ») Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Naruto. . Ce « je t'aime », elle l'avait lâché avec tant d'énergie. Hinata l'aimait, non pas d'un amour lié à l'amitié, nan le vrai amour. Oui elle l'aimait et ce (« depuis toujours »). A ces derniers mots, il revit des images et des sensations, d'elle qui devenait toute rouge ou sa voix qui tremblait en sa présence. Oui que de preuves qu'il ne voyait que maintenant. Il avait été aveugle devant tant d'amour timide mais sincère, elle n'en avait pas choisie un autre pendant toutes ses années. (« Qu'elle idiot je fait. »). Elle était jolie avec ces longs cheveux et ses formes avantageuses, son visage et ces yeux blancs montraient de la gentillesse et même très forte pour ce qui arrivait à le voir et même sa timidité lui parut belle. Ce sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes auparavant réapparut, il voulait la protéger, la rendre heureuse en un mot l'aimer. Oui, il l'aimait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mais j'étais trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte, désolé Hinata-chan, tu… »

« Chut » l'interrompit-elle « Maintenant, tu le sait c'est le principal pour moi » Et elle lui offrit un baisé.

Elle se blottit contre Naruto, la tête sur le torse du jeune garçon ne lui disant « C'est les filles qui pleurent dans ce genre de situation »

Elle l'avait prononcé ses mots avec une voix normal voir moqueuse, elle ne bégayait plus. (« Es la même Hinata que celle qu'il avait connue.. » pensa Naruto « Oh et puis, je m'en fout, il faut mieux que je profite de l'instant présent »). Ils restèrent enlacés sur ce banc pendant près d'une heure. Malgré tous le bien être que ressentait Naruto, il ne pouvait pas resté assis une minute de plus.

« Hinata-chan ? demanda-t-il timidement

« Hum ? » répondit-elle à moitié endormie

« Ca te dirait pas qu'on se promène, j'ai besoin de bouger »

« Tu veux aller où ? »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où es qu'il pouvait l'emmener mais il avait trop besoin de bougé pour rester assis.

« Là où nos pieds nous mènerons » répondit Naruto aux bout de 5 minutes (Il lui faut le temps pour trouver une phrase complexe comme celle-ci :P)

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à marcher main dans la main, Hinata colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une rue principale, Hinata se mit à rougir, elle avait l'impression que tous les regards de la rue étaient tournés vers eux avec des intentions bonne ou mauvaises, elle n'en savait rien mais elle était mal à l'aise. Naruto sentit la main d'Hinata serrait la sienne de plus en plus fort, il vit qu'elle regardait le sol tout rouge.

« Ca va, Hinata ? »

« Ca va… , Naruto-kun » répondit-elle avec une voix timide

Il comprit que cette réaction signifiait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il ne devait pas faire comme avant et ignorer, nan il devait grandir et l'aider. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir par son idiotie encore une fois. Il décida d'accélérer le pas et d'aller vers une rue plus calme.

Quand, ils furent arrivés dans une rue plus calme, Hinata releva la tête et était redevenu souriante, le poids du regard des autres avait disparues. A ce moment là, ils passèrent devant une boutique animalière, Hinata se souvient de son entraînement avec Shino et Kiba. Elle partit à toute vitesse vers la zone 9, entraînant avec elle, Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et se mit a criait :

« Hey, Hinata, qu'es qui t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… »

Après 15 minutes de course, ils arrivèrent à la zone 9 tout essoufflé.

« Je sais qu'on devait s'entraîner mais c'était pas la peine de courir comme des dératés, on avait tous notre temps. »

« Désolé Naruto-kun mais j'avais promis de m'entraîner avec Shino-kun et kiba-kun. Et quand je fais une promesse, je ne reviens pas dessus, tel est ma voie de ninja » lui répondit-elle tout souriante et amusé par se propre réponse.

« C'est pas bien de copier les autres » répondit-il « mais comme c'est toi ça peut aller mais à une condition »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle là »

Et il l'embrassa. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser pendant 10 minutes, avant l'arriver de Kiba et de Shino.

« Hoy, Hinata, Naruto…. » Kiba s'était arrêté, il regardait tout abasourdit le couple qui s'embrassait devant lui, certes ils avaient senti que leurs odeurs étaient proches mais il s'était pas attendu à une telle scène. Surpris par l'arriver de leurs amis, ils se mirent à rougir.

« …Qu'es ce que » hurla Kiba en les montrant du doigt, apparemment toujours sous le choc.

« Il s'en est enfin rendu après tous ce temps » lâcha calmement Shino.

Grosse goutte derrière la tête de Kiba et Naruto.

« Tu savais tous et tu me l'as même pas dit »hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

« il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le voir et ensuite ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire Naruto » répondit-il toujours calmement.

La justesse de ses paroles rendit les deux compères complètement idiots. Mais pour Naruto se fut plus dur car cette remarque confirmé l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui par rapport à Hinata.

« Et si, on s'entraînaient » demanda Hinata qui sentait l'atmosphère se tendait.

« Bonne idée, Hinata » dit Naruo

« Tu ne pourra pas resté… » l'interrompit Shino

« Hein, et pourquoi ? »

« … l'hokage, t'as demandé dans son bureau en urgence et avant 17 heure, sinon tu retourne à l'académie. »

« Merde, merde, il me reste 15 minute, qu'es qu'elle me veut encore la veille » s'exclama Naruto qui partit en 4 ieme vitesse vers le Bureau de l'hokage et en oubliant même d'embrasser Hinata au passage mais il ne s'en rendit compte que plus tard et s'en voulu. Il devait changer pour ne plus la faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait involontairement toutes ses années.

« Oui, je te le promet, Hinata-chan »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des sentiments difficiles à

Chapitre 3 : Des sentiments difficiles à exprimer

Vers 17, Tsunade entendit toquer à sa porte, elle rangea son saké et remit les tonnes de feuilles de travail sur son bureau.

« Entrez » dit-elle tout en vérifiant que rien ne la trahirait.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? » demanda-t-il

Le sang de Tsunade ne fit qu'un tour. (« Il a dit vous, qu'es ce que sa signifié, il devient sérieux ? » pensa-t-elle « Nan impossible, il lui préparait certainement un sale coup mais allé se venger pour tout à l'heure. Ca du bon d'être hokage. »)

« oui, je te vais te donné une mission de rang D. Tu vas aller aider Sakura à trier les médicaments à l'hôpital et ne veux pas de contestation, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en lançant un regard à Naruto qui en disait long sur ses intentions de vengeance.

« D'accord »articula-t-il péniblement à cause de l'envie très forte d'envoyer boulet la vielle.

(« Nan impossible, Naruto restait calme malgré la provocation qu'elle lui venait de lui faire. Que lui arrivait-il, avait-il mûrit ou n'était-il simplement pas dans son état normal ? La première était à exclure à mon avis c'est Naruto » pensa-t-elle. « Ca doit être grave. »)

Elle se leva et prit Naruto par l'oreille.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital, tu n'est pas dans ton état normal. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en tenant toujours Naruto par l'oreille et qui criait.

Sakura était de garde à l'hôpital, elle attendait toujours la personne que lui avait promise Tsunade qui devait l'aider à ranger la montagne de médicament. Soudain, elel entendit de hurlements venant du couloir.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas »

« Mais je vis très bien »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire »

Sakura sortit dans les couloirs et vit Tsunade rentrer dans une chambre en tenant Naruto par l'oreille. Elle entra à leur suite.

« NAN MAIS QU'ES QUI VOUS ARRIVE ENCORE ? ON EST DANS UN HOPITAL » hurla-t-elle

« Euh, Sakura c'est toi qui crie là » répondit Naruto

« NARUTO » Sakura lui envoya un coup de poing qui le mit K.O. »Bon qu'es qui se passe vraiment? »

« Cet idiot me vouvoie et ne me manque pas de respect même quand je le provoque et il ose me dire que tout va bien » répondit Tsunade d'un air boudeur.

Grosse goutte derrière la tête de Sakura « Ha ? »

« Venant de lui, c'est pas normal alors tu me le garde dans cette chambre tant qu'il n'a pas dit ce qui lui arrive » dit Tsunade en mettant Naruto, complètement KO, dans un lit.

Naruto se réveilla, il avait horriblement mal au crâne et les crient de Sakura ne l'aidèrent pas.

« TU TE REVEILLE ENFIN, TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUI VA PAS. » cria-t-elle tout en brandissant son poing.

« Mais rien du tout, Sakura » répondit Naruto en mettant ses bras devant lui « Juste parce que je l'ai pas traité de veille et fait mon crognon, elle m'a emmené à l'hôpital »

« Tu avouera que venant de toi c'est assez surprenant »

« Je sais mais j'ai envie de changer, il est quelle heure au faite ? »

« 20 heure, pourquoi ? »

« MERDE, MERDE, j'ai trop dormi »

« Normal, tu était KO, mais pourquoi c'est si grave ? T'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais, je devais rejoindre Hinata-chan et lui donné un rendez-vous pour demain » répondit-il précipitamment.

« Hinata ? Tu doit partir en mission avec elle, si tu veux je vais la prévenir ? »

« Euh, nan pas vraiment, je…comment dire…euh » bredouilla-t-il tout en rougissant. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir encore une fois. Sakura fut étonné par réaction de Naruto mais comprit rapidement.

« Dit donc tu sortirais pas avec Hinata, toi ? » demanda-t-elle amusé par la réaction embarrassé de Naruto.

« Bah,…euh,…ouais »

« C'est pas trop tôt »

« Ha, nan ne me dit pas que tu savais aussi » grosse goutte derrière la tête de Naruto.

« Si, je lui ai demandé quand, je l'ai vu toute rouge après t'avoir dit bonjour alors qu'elle n'avait pas fièvre. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve. » dit elle en riant mais ce rire fut de courte duré devant la face triste du jeune garçon.

« Quel crétin, il n'y a vraiment que moi qui n'ai rien vu. Je ne mérite pas son amour. » dit-il avec une voix triste.

« Naruto, tu l'aime ou pas ? »

« Hein ?... » répondit-il d'instinct « …je crois que oui »

« Et bah, alors où est le problème, tu l'aime et elle t'aime. Elle t'aime pour ce que tu est alors ne change pas enfin si un peu, ça te ferai pas de mal. C'est une chance quand la personne que tu aimes t'aime aussi,… » elle s'assit sur une chaise puis continua « … Moi, je n'ai pas cette chance. »

Sakura se mit à pleurer. Naruto se sentit triste de voir son amie dans cette état mais le souvenir de Sasuke le rendit encore plus triste et failli lui arracher un cri.

« Tu penses qu'il reviendra ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait une promesse Sakura. »

« Merci, Naruto »dit-elle en lui sautant au cou pour pleurer « Merci beaucoup. »

Elle continua de pleurer pendant une heure, durant cette heure se fut 3 ans de souffrance qui coulèrent. Elle finit par s'endormir, Naruto l'étendit sur un lit et partit.

Dans la nuit, on entendit les pleures d'un jeune homme.


	3. Chapitre 3: Ordre de mission

TOC TOC

On venait de frapper à la chambre d'Hinata.

« Moui ? » dit-elle en se réveillant

« Hinata-sama, désolé de vous réveiller mais un jeune homme du nom de Naruto souhaite vous parler. Je lui ai dit que vous dormiez mais il a insisté. » dit la gouvernante à travers la porte. Quand, elle entendit Naruto, les oreilles d'Hinata frémirent.

« Ho, dit lui que j'arrive » dit-elle en se levant rapidement et en s'activant dans tous les sens.

Après quelques minutes et plusieurs chutes (essayait de vous habillé en courrant partout sans tomber ) elle sortit de la demeure des Huyga. Naruto la vit arriver, et l'appela :

« Hoy, Hinataaaaaa »

Elle était passé devant Naruto en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste et le traîna comme ça sur quelques pâtés de maison.

« Désolé Naruto-kun, j'avais pas le choix »

« Ha ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle

« Parce que connaissant mon père, il n'appréciera pas que je sorte avec toi » dit-elle tristement.

« Désolé, je le referait plus »

« J'espère bien » et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto fut un peu surpris par l'initiative de Hinata mais ce laissa faire. Depuis hier, Hinata se sentait mieux, et plus confiante quand Naruto était avec elle. Ils restèrent enlacé un petit moment pour profité de plaisir de revoir l'autre.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher si tôt ? » demanda Hinata

« Parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. J'ai pas le droit ? » lui répondit-il tout en souriant.

« Mais si t'a le droit »dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau « mais pourquoi si tôt ? » reprit-elle entre deux baisés.

« Je doit aller voir la vieil…euh l'hokage dans 2 heures pour une mission donc je voulais passer ses deux heures avec toi. »

Au même instant dans le bureau de l'hokage.

« Quoi, ha nan, c'est pas vrai » hurla Shikamaru en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Si, c'est vrai, tu vas faire passer un examen chuunin personnel à Naruto. Je sais qu'il a le niveau mais il faut que se soit un peu officiel. Comme c'est une mesure exceptionnelle, on a demandé qu'un membre de Suna vienne t'aider. Je pense que tu seras content » dit l'hokage avec un petit sourire.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » dit Shikamaru en s'arrêtant de gémir.

Tsunade fit un signe de tête à Shizune.

« Salut le pleurnichard, ça va ? » hurla Témari en rentrant.

« Nan pas elle, vous voulez vraiment me tuer hokage ? » dit Shikamaru en entendant la jeune fille.

« Shikamaru ne fait pas l'enfant. Bon pour l'évaluation, vous allez partir en mission avec lui et vous ferez les mêmes analyses que pour l'examen. Naturellement, Naruto ne se doutera de rien surtout si se sont des amis qui sont avec lui par contre va falloir lui trouver une mission qu'il acceptera sans trop broncher » dit l'hokage avec un gros soupir.

« Je veux bien mais pourquoi avec une femme et surtout elle ? »

« Hein ? Mais toujours autant machiste toi. Je te signal que je t'ai battu à l'examen et je t'ai aussi aidé de nombreuse fois donc je te prierai d'arrêter tes remarques machiste » hurla Témari

« J'arrête si je veux. Ensuite, j'ai abandonné à l'examen et de plus je t'ai aussi aidé. » répliqua Shikamaru bien décidé à ne pas perdre la face devant une femme et ils commencèrent à s'engueuler.

« On croirait un vieux couple. » lâcha Tsunade en regardant les deux ninjas s'engueuler.

Cette simple remarque fit cesser immédiatement la dispute. Les deux ados regardèrent l'hokage et se tournèrent le dos.

« Bon Shikamaru comme je te l'ai dit, il faut un ninja de Suna pour que se soit officiel comme se sont nos alliées mais aussi parce que tu connais et que les quelques missions que vous avez faite ensemble pendant ses 3 années, ont eu un taux de réussite de 100. »

« La meilleur équipe quoi. » dit Témari en passant énergiquement son bras autour du cou de Shikamaru en formant un V avec ses doigts et en faisant un immense sourire à coté d'un Shikamaru blasé et amusé à la fois.

« TSSS, les filles sont toujours galères » lâcha ce dernier

Ce qui lui value de prendre une droite en plein poire de la part de Témari.

« Hé mais ça fait mal »

« Petite nature et arrête de faire ton machiste, on est 3 filles là dont Tsunade »

« Bon cesser vos gaminerie, rendez-vous dans 1 heure 50 et si vous voulez continuer vous allez faire ça dehors. Moi je doit bosser. »

« Ou plutôt boire du saké » chuchota Shikamaru à Témari

« Nan…mais…que » bredouilla Tsunade « SORTEZ »

(« Bon 1 heure 30 pour ne rien faire et en plus il fait beau, c'est le pied ») pensa Shikamaru en descendant les escaliers où la vue sur le village était magnifique. Le soleil levant donnait un aspect presque de rêve et de calme féerique.

« Hey Shika, es que je peux venir avec toi, j'ai rien de mieux à faire. » lui cria Témari à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées, fit un bond qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et dévala les escaliers sur les fesses pour arriver en bas les deux pieds en l'air sous le regard étonné et moqueur des passants.

« Shikamaru ça va ? Rien de casser ? » demande Témari en descendant les escaliers.

« AAAAIIIIIEEEEUUUU » gémit Shikamaru en guise de réponse.

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte. Bon alors je peux venir avec toi ? »

« T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met toi » dit Shikamaru en se relevant.

« Et encore t'a rien vu, alors je peux ? » dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux d'un petite animal « S'il te plaît. »

Shikamaru se mit tellement à rougir qu'il dû se retourner pour ne pas montrer sa gène.

« Bon d'accord mais à une condition » dit il en levant le doigt « TU TE TAIS »

« Peuh même pas drôle, bon à plus alors » dit elle en s'éloignant.

(« Enfin débarrassé de celle là » pensa Shikamaru avec un sourire même si il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyer boulet. Elle avait beau être chiante, il aimé bien leurs petits conflits.

Après 20 minutes de marche, il arriva dans son jardin secret qui se trouvait écarté de toutes habitations. Il s'allongea sous un arbre et commença à contempler le ciel et le paysage.

Le ciel était d'un bleu azur féerique parcourut par de petit nuages d'un blanc pure et le soleil apportait une douce chaleur bien qu'il ne soit pas encore haut dans le ciel et éclairait la clairière où se trouvait Shikamaru. La clairière était petite, elle se situait au centre d'une foret, elle servait de lieu de passage à divers animaux. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était écouté le bruit des feuillages et de l'herbe quand le vent soufflait. Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre que s'était reposant.

(« Minute, il n'y avait pas de vent là, comment c'était possible. On doit m'espionnait. ») tilta Shikamaru (« Es un de ses amis ou un ennemi ?»)

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre mais plus près que tout à l'heure, beaucoup trop même. Shikamaru sauta et lança un kunaï en direction du buisson, il atteignit le buisson qui se trémoussa un petit peu.

(" Es que j'ai rêvé ou bien c'est Naruto qui me fait encore une blague")

Soudain, un autre buisson bougea.

(" Ca doit être Naruto qui s'amuse avec ses clones, il est vraiment chiant celui là. Ca ça va le refroidir un peu.")

Il lança un kunaï avec un parchemin explosif, qui atteignit le buisson dans une grande explosion. Il vit quelque chose en feu foncer vers lui à toute vitesse.

"Kague mane no justu"

Shikamaru venait de stopper avec son justu l'avancé ...d'un lapin

"Quoi j'ai été stressé par un lapin"

Grosse goutte derrière la tête. Quelque chose vient se placer entre Shikamaru et le soleil, rependant une grande ombre sur Shikamaru.

"Alors c'est ici que tu te cache pour martyriser les pauvres lapins" lui lança une voix de jeune fille. C'était Témari qui assit sur son éventail géant descendait doucement du ciel.

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAA" hurla Shikamaru surpris par l'arriver de la jeune fille, qu'il faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque. "Quesquetufoutlacavapaslatêtedarrivercommeça"

"Euh, tu sais tu devrais libérer le lapin parce que là" dit Témari en montrant bêtement du doigt le pauvre lapin.

En effet, le lapin encore sous l'emprise de son justu, se tenait exactement dans la même que Shikamaru, debout les deux jambes écartées, une main sur la poitrine complètement crispé et une autre pointé vers Témari. Shikamaru en voyant l'absurdité de la scène, lâcha le lapin qui couru dans tous les sens pour échapper à ce fou. Témari commença à lui poser des tas de question sur ce qu'il faisait ici, si il venait souvent etc. etc, dans l'unique but de le faire chier naturellement pense Shikamaru. Shikamaru sortit deux boules quiescent****qu'il mit et exécuta différents sceaux et pris Témari dans son justu. Quand elle fut pri dans le justu, Shikamaru partit s'allonger sous son arbre favori et se mit à revasser. Certes, Shikamaru devait rester concentré sur son justu mais après des années d'utilisation, il n'avait pas besoin de toute sa concentration et surtout c'était peu donné pour avoir du calme avec celle là. Témari essayait de se libérer en gesticulant et gueulant après Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas l'entendre mais fini par se résigner. Elle fini par poser son regard sur le paysage et vit toute la beauté et la paix qu'il inspirait. Une sensation de bonheur et de bien être intérieur s'insinua en elle.

("Je comprend mieux pourquoi l'autre flemmard viens là")

Ils restèrent allongé ainsi pendant près d'une heure.

----------------

Tsunade regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, elle était préoccupé par les nouvelles que venait de lui annoncé Jiraya.

"Tu est sur de tes indices, Jiraya?" demanda-t-elle

"Absolument" répondit Jiraya, il avait lui aussi avait une sombre " Il faudra resserrer la sécurité autour..."

TOC TOC

"Entrez"

"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru et Témari sont arrivés" dit Shizune en entrant.

"Fait les patienter deux seconde."

"D'accord." répondit Shizune et elle sortit.

"On reprendra d'ici une heure après que j'ai donné la mission pour le passages de Naruto et que je règle quelques papiers." dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau." Donc tu reste tous prêt?"

"Ouais."

Elle vit Naruto arrivait dans la rue bien qu'il soit loin, elle le reconnut mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, Naruto semblait agrippé à quelqu'un mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui c'était.

("Tiens, tiens c'est sa qu'il voulait me cacher") pensa-t-elle

"Jiraya?"

"Hum?"

"Passe moi ta longue-vue" dit elle en tendant la main.

"Quoi mais j'ai pas de longue-vue, moi et pourquoi tu voudrais que j'en est une?" répondit Jiraya qui était totalement dérouté par la demande de Tsunade.

"Tu as une longue-vue!! et tu t'en sert pour tes activités perverses, alors tu me la passe."

"Peuh, se sont des recherches et puis pourquoi t'en as besoin" répondit-il en prenant un air boudeur.

"TU VAS ME LA PASSER, OUI OU MERDE." hurla-t-elle en brandissant son poing au dessus de Jiraya.

"Oui, oui, tout de suite" dit-il en se précipitant pour la lui passé.

Tsunade se mit à regarder par la fenêtre " Tiens, tiens c'est intéressant. Jiraya, tu diras à Naruto de se dépêcher et tu diras à Hinata Huyga de monter à mon bureau, je vais l'affecter à la mission. Pas de question, d'accord?"

"Mais que... d'accord. Dit il en sortant. Il vit assis sur un banc Shikamaru et Témari, ils avaient l'air calme pour une fois.

-----------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jiraya aperçu la jeune huyga seul devant une pâtisserie, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

"Hoy, tu est Hinata Huyga ?" demanda Jiraya à la jeune fille.

Hinata, surpris par l'arrivé de Jiraya, fit un bond.

"Euh, oui pourquoi ?" bredouilla-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

"L'hokage vous demande à son bureau."

" D'accord" Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause du regard un peu trop insistant du vieil ermite. A ce moment, Naruto sortit de la pâtisserie avec deux gâteaux à la main.

"Chaud devant... Hoy Ero-senin." s'interrompit-il en voyant le vieil ermite.

"Hoy Naruto" le salua Jiraya en détachant son regard de Hinata "Dépêche-toi d'aller chez l'hokage. Sinon elle vas encore criser."

"Soccu, j'y vais Hinata." Naruto donna un gâteau et l'embrassa rapidement.

Jiraya qui assista à la scène n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto sortait avec une fille, lui le gamin qui ne savait même pas parler au filles et qui était incapable de voir la beauté de ses livre.

(" Nan c'est pas possible et en plus avec une aussi belle fille." pensa Jiraya en faisant une grimace indescriptible.

Naruto commençait à partir vers le bureau de l'Hokage mais il fut interpellait par Hinata.

"Attend... Naruto-kun, je suis moi aussi convoqué chez l'Hokage."

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent ensemble vers le bureau de l'Hokage, laissant Jiraya dans la même position grotesque. Il était totalement courbé, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche béante et continuait de regardé l'endroit où se trouver les jeunes gens 2 seconde plus tôt.

"Marrant le monsieur, marrant." dit un enfant qui passait par là.

Quand, il eu reprit ses idées, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait à faire.

(" Tu me paiera sa Tsunade. Mais je sais pas si c'est bon de les laisser ensemble.")

------

Chez l'hokage quelques minutes plus tard.

"Bon vous voilà" commença Tsunade quand les 4 shinobis, furent dans son bureau." J'ai une mission importante à vous confier. Vous devrez allé enquêter sur des attaques de convois entre le pays du thé et celui de la fleur..."

"Encore de routine" coupa Naruto

"J'ai pas fini. Ces attaques ont interrompue le trafic, bien que très lourdement escorté et encadré par des ninjas mercenaire de niveau Junin." La voix de Tsunade était grave " La plupart des escorteurs ont été retrouvé, ils s'étaient suicidés et les ninjas quant à eux, on était retrouvé mort mais ils avaient mené de rude combat et les rares survivants sont devenus fou. On peut supposé que l'ennemi utilise principalement des genjustus mais sait utilisé la force quand il faut alors faite très attention."

Elle leurs remit l'ordre de mission. "Shikamaru, tu seras le leader donc tu l'écoute Naruto."

Après ce que leur avait dit Tsunade, Naruto comme les autres n'étaient pas trop d'humeur à faire de l'humour. Ils sortirent du bureau.

"Bon, on se retrouve dans dix minutes à l'entrée du village" lança Shikamaru.

Ils se dispersèrent pour prendre leurs affaires.


	4. chapitre 4: le départ

**chapitre 5: le départ**

_Ca faisait dix minutes que Témari et Shikamaru attendaient Naruto et Hinata devant les portes du village.__  
__"Tsss, je vais finir par croire que les habitudes de Kakashi ont déteint sur Naruto. Par contre, je sais pas pourquoi Hinata est en retard sa ne lui ressemble pas." dit Shikamaru en regardant Témari.__  
__"Moi je sais pourquoi " répondit-elle tout sourire__  
__"Ha et pourquoi je te pris" demanda Shikamaru avec un air moqueur__  
__"Parce qu'elle prend les habitude du mini-kakashi" dit elle montrant du doigt Naruto et Hinata qui arrivaient en se tenant par la main. " Sont ti pas mimi comme ça"__  
__"Mouais mais ils pourraient arriver à l'heure au moins parce que là ils sont galère" dit Shikamaru en soupirant. __  
__"Désolé pour le retard, je retrouvais pas un truc dans mes affaires." dit Naruto__  
__"Si tu rangeais ta chambre aussi sa ferai pas de mal" lança Témari__  
__"Bon c'est pas le tout mais on a une mission à faire, je croit et je voudrais être proche de la zone avant la nuit merci" dit Shikamaru__  
__Sur ce les 4 ninjas partirent.___

_Ils firent le trajet sans encombre malgré quelques pitreries de Naruto (on ne change pas un homme qui gagne )___

_"On va bivouaquer ici" dit Shikamaru en arrivant dans une clairière__  
__"Mais on est plus que à une heure du lieu des combats" dit Naruto__  
__"Je sais mais on a couru toute la journée, il commence à faire nuit donc pour relever les indices se sera pas facile et à part Hinata personne n'est capable de se battre dans le noir ici et de plus je tiens pas trop à avoir des attaques dès ce soir vu notre état." dit Shikamaru en soupirant. "Bon on va lever les tentes ici"__  
__Ils levèrent les tentes, et allumèrent un feu juste avant que la nuit tombe. Ils se réunirent autour du feu pour manger et Shikamaru en profita pour leur expliquer les ordres de bases pour demain.__  
__"Bon demain, on va rechercher des informations sur les techniques utilisées par nos adversaires. Il faudra rester grouper, je tiens pas à ce que l'un d'être vous se suicide."__  
__"OK" répondirent les autres en coeurs.__  
__"Je commencerait les tours de garde, ensuite se sera Témari, Naruto et Hinata, on changera tout les heures. Maintenant, on va se coucher et demain on lève à l'aube."__  
__Ils partirent tous vers les tentes, Naruto et Hinata vers l'une des deux et Témari l'autre.__  
__"Euh, on va pas faire de tente mixe, les filles dans une tente et les gars dans l'autre" dit Shikamaru__  
__"Hein, mais pourquoi?" dit Naruto en se retournant__  
__"Parce que je connais la réputation de Jiraya et vu que tu as passé 3 ans avec lui et puis je connais un peu aussi donc pas de tente mixe" lui répondit Shikamaru. __  
__Hinata baissa la tête et son visage vira au rouge à ses mots.__  
__"Et c'est surtout qu'il aime pas les filles!" lâcha Témari en rentrant dans une tente " Bon allez viens Hinata."__  
__Shikamaru ne répondit pas à cette provocation, la flemme de se battre avec une fille à cette heure.__  
__"Bonne nuit Naruto-kun" dit Hinata encore toute rouge, en avancant vers la tente où Témari venait de rentrer.__  
__"Bonne nuit Hinata" répondit Naruto un peu triste "Toi faudra que je te parle!"__  
__Naruto avança rapidement vers Shikamaru qui ne bougea pas.__  
__"C'est pas parce que j'ai passé 3 ans avec ce pervers que je suis comme lui !!!"__  
__"Tu avouera que j'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes et de plus je suis le leader donc tu m'obéit. Alors maintenant tu vas te coucher parce que là t'es chiant." lança Shikamaru avec un ton glacial.__  
__Naruto qui ne su quoi répondre, partit se coucher.___

_---------------___

_Apres une heure de garde, Shikamaru partit réveiller Témari. Il entra dans la tente des filles, il tendit un bras pour réveiller Témari. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille, elle ressemblait à un ange. __  
__"Quand elle est calme, elle parait si douce et gentille qu'elle en est jolie." pensa Shikamaru. Il resta dix minutes dans même position à la regarder, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard. Témari finit par se réveiller.__  
__"Shikamaru?" dit elle à moitié endormit.__  
__Shikamaru reprit ses esprit et se mit en à rougir mais Témari ne le vit pas à cause de l'obscurité.__  
__"Euh...bah... c'est l'heure de ton tour de garde." bredouilla-t-il__  
__"Et tu comptais me réveiller en me regardant?"__  
__"Euh.. la preuve que s'a marche."__  
__"Ouais bon va te coucher, je prend la garde" dit elle en se levant.__  
__Shikamaru laissa Témari et partit en 4 ieme vitesse vers sa tente. Il trouva Naruto entrain de ronfler.__  
__(" Comment je vais m'endormir avec un bruit pareil.") pensa Shikamaru avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête.__  
__Il s'allongea, il partit dans ses pensés et l'image de Témari dormant lui revenait toujours en tête. A force d'y penser, il sentit quelque chose germer en lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui parce qu'il avait peur et qui l'empêcher de dormir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'endormit. __  
__Le reste de la soirée se passa bien si on omet de dire que Naruto s'étala sur Shikamaru en sortant de la tente.__  
__Au matin, personne ne dit un mot, Naruto avait une tête épouvantable, Hinata préparait le petit déjeuné aidé par Témari et Shikamaru semblait éviter de croiser Témari. Après que les compères aient pris leur collation, Shikamaru prit la parole.__  
__"Bon, on va pourvoir partir pour le lieu des attaques, j'espère que tous le monde se souvient des indications que j'ai donné?"__  
__" Oui" répondirent les trois autres.__  
__"Alors, on y va et tous le monde reste sur ses gardes" leur rappela Shikamaru même si ils avaient tous encore en tête les information que leurs avait donné l'Hokage.__  
__Ils acièrent tous et partirent.__  
__Après 10 minutes de course, ils arrivèrent sur place. Ils constatèrent que la route principale était jonchée de tâche de sang, et les alentours étaient complètement dévastés. L'endroit respirait la mort à plein nez mais ils durent se décider à bouger pour chercher des indices.__  
__"Ne vous écartez pas trop, ils sont certainement encore sur place" dit Shikamaru avec une voix qui paru peu sur d'elle.__  
__Après une bonne heure de recherche, peu d'indice s'était présenté à eux. __  
__(" Bon sang avec tous le bordel qu'ils ont foutu, on trouve pas le moindre indices c'est quoi ce merdier.") pensa Naruto__  
__Quelque chose attira l'attention de Naruto, une silhouette était rapidement apparue au bord de la lisère de la foret mais disparue rapidement. Naruto fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et retourna près de ses amis.__  
__"Shikamaru, y a quelqu'un au bord de la lisière là-bas après les troncs d'arbres mort qui sont couchés." dit il__  
__"t'es sur." répondit Shikamaru en regardant vers l'endroit indiquait par Naruto.__  
__"Ouais mais il a disparue rapidement."__  
__"Ok, je préviens les autres et on avance en faisant semblant de chercher des indices. Hinata nous préviendra quand l'ennemi sera en visuel ou si il attaque."__  
__Il passa le mot et le groupe avança tranquillement vers la lisière.__  
__Naruto qui était le plus proche, regarda dans les bois. A ce moment, il entendit un bruit et distingua une silhouette.__  
__"Attention, en voila un" dit Naruto en se retournant mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit personne, ils avaient tous disparut. ("comment c'est possible, ils étaient là y à deux seconde.")__  
__"Te voilà enfin, Uzumaki Naruto, le monstre tueur porteur de Kuybi." dit la silhouette.__  
__"Qu'es que tu dit toi et comment tu connais mon nom?" dit Naruto en se retournant pour faire face à la personne qui se cachait toujours dans l'ombre du bois.__  
__"Parce que je te connais" dit la silhouette en sortant de l'ombre révélant son visage à Naruto.__  
__Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, un frisson parcourut son dos, ses muscles se bloquèrent, son estomac se retourna quand il vit le visage.__  
__"Nan c'est pas possible.." parvient il à articuler malgré sa gorge qui tait complètement noué._


	5. Chapter 5

"Nan impossible" Naruto était totalement pétrifiait. La personne qui lui faisait face été "Yondaïme Nan vous êtes..."

"Oui, je suis mort" le coupa l'ancien Hokage "Mais à cause de qui? A cause de toi et de se que tu renferme. Et je m'en veux d'être mort pour laisser tout ce pouvoir à un être si faible que toi qui pourrai tous détruire, car tu ne le contrôle pas, c'est lui qui te contrôle. Et c'est à cause de toi que tous le monde, ton village, tes amis vont mourir. Tu vas devenir un monstre sanguinaire!!!"

"Oui, tu vas faire comme quand il est arrivé pour raser notre village, tu vas faire des orphelins comme moi." dit une voix derrière Naruto qui se retourna.

"I..ru..Iruka senseï" dit péniblement Naruto "Pourquoi êtes vous ici, pourquoi dites vous des choses comme cela?"

" Parce que tu est faible et que tu vas succomber au pouvoir de Kyubi."

"Nan, j'ai apprit à le combattre. Je le contrôle."

"Comme tu l'a contrôlé avec nous et tu a failli nous tuer." une nouvelle voix venait de faire son apparition.

Deux nouvelles personnes sortirent à coter de Yondaïme, c'était Jiraya et Sakura. Naruto ne parvenait plus à articuler le moindre mot. Pourquoi eux, pourquoi ses reproches? Un genjustu, il était sous l'emprise d'un genjustu. Il ferma les yeux essaya de se concentrer pour se libérer.

"Tu est peut être sous un genjustu mais il te révèle ton avenir celui d'un monstre sanguinaire." dirent de nouvelles voix.

("Quoi je ne suis pas sortit du genjustu.") pensa Naruto. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis Kiba, Neiji, Ino et les autres.

"Nan, c'est faux, ce n'est pas mon avenir tout est faux ici, allez vous en. J'arriverai à le contrôler."

"Et pourtant, c'est moi qui ai du le repousser la dernier fois parce que tu n'y arriver pas." Sasuke venez de faire son apparition lui aussi.

" Nan, vous n'êtes que des illusion. Je me laisserai pas avoir." dit Naruto en essayant déprendre une voix ferme mais bien qu'il sache que se sont de simples illusions, leurs paroles le touchaient au plus profonds de lui, comme cette douleur immense qu'il ressentait quand il était jeune.

"Et moi comme peut tu me laissait t'approcher alors que tu renferme tous ce malheur et cette destruction?" Hinata venez d'apparaître elle aussi au milieu de toutes ses personnes qui entourait maintenant Naruto, elle paraissait complètement horrifiée.

("Non pas elle non plus. Arrêté ce ne sont que des illusions, des illusions") "VOUS N'ETES QUE DES ILLUSIONS? ARRETE CA!!!"

"Si tu veux arrêter tous sa, ça ne tien qu'a toi mais pour cela il faudra que tu meurt. Tu tient tant à nous protéger alors protège nous de toi. Et le seul moyen d'y arriver c'est que tu meurt." dirent-ils à l'unissons.

Yondaïme se téléporta à coté de Naruto, lui prit la main et la mena à son sac de Kunaï.

"Meurt au moins avec honneur, et tue toi." lui souffla ce dernier.

"Nan, vous ne m'aurait pas comme ça, vous n'existait pas"

Yondaïme resserra son étreinte autour de la main de Naruto et le força à sortir le kunaï.

"Alors, je vais t'aider" Le kunaï vient se mettre en face de Naruto, il visait le coeur. Naruto tenta de résister mais Yondaïme avait beaucoup trop de force pour lui, et le Kunaï Fonça vers son coeur.

--------------

Tout à coup, sa vue se brouilla, pour redevenir normal mais plus personne ne l'entourait. Il vit sa main tenant le kunaï, elle s'était arrêté à quelques mini mètre de lui. Il sentit de douleur au niveau de son épaule droite, il tourna la tête et il vit Hinata avec la bouche en sang, tenant une senbon qu'elle avait planté dans son épaule.

"On dirait que j'y suis arrivé attend" lui lança-t-elle

"Que... merci Hinata" répondit-il encore sous le choc. il tourna la tête pour voir où en était les autre, Témari et Shikamaru s'étaient eux aussi infligé des blessures pour sortir du genjustu.

"Ouch" Hinata venez de retirer le senbon de son épaule.

"Désolé... Naruto-kun mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement." dit elle en essuyant la bouche" Les genjustu qu'on utilise sont très puissant et très spécial, j'ai pas réussi à m'en libérer sans me blesser."

"Je croit que c'est le cas de tous le monde" lança Témari

Ils entendirent des applaudissements venant de la lisière.

"Bravo qu'elle courage, je pensais pas que des gamins dans votre genre arriveraient à se libérer de mon illusion." dit une jeune femme, elle ait des yeux vert très clair, des cheveux long et d'un blond pure qu'il semblaient presque blanc, elle portaient un kimono noirs pour simple vêtement. "On va pourvoir faire les présentation, je m'appelle Navia et je viens..."

"On en a rien foutre de qui tu est, mais je vais te massacrer." l'interrompit Naruto "Kague bunshin no justu"

Trois clones apparurent et foncèrent vers la jeune femme qui fit un rapide mouvement de la main et les trois clones se retrouvèrent avec un kunaï dans le ventre.

"Quelle impénitence On dirait que mon genjustu t'a bien marqué toi, tu devait en avoir sur le coeur à mon avis, même si je sais pas ce qu'il t'a montré. "

"Quoi, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'a provoqué ton propre justu?" demanda Shikamaru

"Eh, non que veut tu, c'est une technique très spécial, elle a pour but..."

"De toucher une zone du cerveau qui active des souvenirs et des pensées douloureux qui mélangé au justu, provoque un grand désespoir chez la personne et la pousse au suicide, n'est pas?" lâcha timidement Hinata.

"Oh mais elle est fute fute celle là." dit Navia en montant un doigt sur sa tête et prenant un air moqueur. "On va voir si vous êtes capable d'y résister une deuxième mais ce coup-ci à plus forte dose"

Elle exécuta deux sceaux avec une rapidité extrême et disparue.

("Merde, je doit ne pas me laisser faire ce coup ci") pensa Naruto

"Comment pourra-tu me résister?" dit une voix ténébreuse, c'était celle de Kyubi. Il venait d'apparaître devant lui. "j'ai hâte de me libérer pour goûter l'air pur, le sang frais."

"Je t'en empêcherai, tu pourra pas sortir sans que je brise le sceau."

"Un jour, un jour, ce sceau se brisera et je tuerai tous même et surtout ce qui te tient tant à coeur, Sasuke, sakura et surtout Hinata, je croit? Tu n'imagine même pas le danger que tu représente pour eux."

Les paroles de Kyubi raisonnèrent dans l'esprit de Naruto, il n'avait pas tort et si un jour, il brisait le sceau que ce passera-t-il?

-------

("Bien, il semble tous occupé par mon justu mais il va falloir que je les achève moi-même maintenant qu'il connaisse le principe de genjustu.") pensa Navia

Elle s'approcha de Hinata et sortit un kunaï.

"On va commencer par toi, tu me semble en connaître un peu trop sur les genjustu pour que je te laisse en vie." Elle avança son kunaï vers la gorge d'Hinata mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par un coup poing qui la propulsa un peu plus loin.

"tu as raison, j'en connais un rayon sur les genjustu mais bien plus que tu ne le pense." dit Hinata

"Comment as-tu pu sortir si rapidement ?" dit Navia d'une voix affolé

"J'ai simplement bloqué une partie de mon cerveau avec mon chakra ce qui a empêché ton genjustu de marcher correctement comme me l'a expliquer Kurenaï-senseï."

"Kurenaï, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu en sais tant et que tu t'es échappé si rapidement mais ce n'est pas un simple coup de poing... gwarks!!!" En essayant de se relever, elle avait sentit une vive douleur qui la paralysé et elle se mit à cracher son sang. (" Bon sang, c'est qui cette gamine.")

"Ha, j'ai oublié de dire que j'était une huyga donc je pense pas que tu vas pouvoir combattre avant un petit bout de temps, vu le coup que je viens de te porter."

Hinata détourna son regard et partit libérer ses amis. Dès qu'ils furent sortit de leurs cauchemars, il fallut attendre que Naruto sorte de sa torpeur.

"Bravo Hinata, sans toi on serait certainement mort." dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Merci Naruto-kun" répondit timidement cette dernière en rougissant.

"On va pouvoir rentrer tranquillement.." dit Naruto

"Je ne pense pas, vu les dégâts qu'il y a sur les alentours, je ne pense pas que notre chère madame soit seul." intervient Shikamaru. " faite attention, il doit nous observer!"

"Effectivement , je vous observe." dit une voix derrière leur dos. Les quatre shinobis se retournèrent précipitamment et découvrir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ses yeux étaient d'une noirs profond tout comme ses cheveux et ses habits, seul le katana qui était accroché dans son dos était d'une couleur différente du reste. Le katana était long et relativement large pour ce type d'arme, mais le plus bizarre c'était l'aura blanche qui se dégager de la lame, lui conférant une apparence mystique.

"Préparez-vous à mourir!!"

**Voilà, bon les combat commence vraiment au prochain chapitre. Postez des reviews si vous voulez que je continue l'histoire )**


	6. Chapter 6

"Préparez-vous à mourir!!"

Sur ses mots, le jeune homme fonça tête baissait sur les 4 ninjas avec une rapidité impressionnante, arrivé à quelques mètre il s'arrêta soudainement.

"Kague mana no justu, réussi. Le problème quand on fait une attaque direct c'est qu'on ne peut quasiment pas évité le contre attaque. Témari vas y."

"Dai kamaitachi no justu"

Un vent puissant vient entourer le ninja et le souleva de terre, mais ce dernier éclata en plusieurs monticules de boue.

"Merde, un clone de boue. c'est pour ça qu'il est apparue si rapidement derrière nous."

6 nouveaux clones commencèrent à sortir et encerclèrent les 4 amis.

"Il doit nous observer de quelques parts, Hinata tu peux le repérer?" demanda Shikamaru

"Oui, je pense ... Byakugan. Il est à 10 mètres cacher dans la lisière mais y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui."

"bon voila, ce qu'on va faire."

Quelques second après.

"Kague bunshin no justu"

6 clones de Naruto apparurent et se placèrent devant chacun des clones de boue. Témari, Hinata et Shikamaru foncèrent vers la lisière indiquée par Hinata.

"Vous ne sortirez pas" dit un des clones en se plaçant devant les trois jeune gens qui essayaient de sortir du cercle, mais il reçut un coup de pied en pleine face par un des clones de Naruto.

"C'est moi ton adversaire." lança ce dernier

"Alors, on va jouer" Et tous les clones de boue se lancèrent contre un des clones de Naruto. Un violant combat s'en suivit les coups pleuvaient de tous côté sans que l'un des deux camps ne prennent l'avantage.

------

Les trois ninjas continuaient d'avancer le plus rapidement possible de leurs vrais adversaires, lorsqu'une dizaine de kunaï foncèrent vers eux.

"Je m'en occupe" dit Témari en décrochant son éventail et d'un mouvement ample, elle déviât les projectiles avec le vent.

"Déboise moi tout ça" dit Shikamaru en montrant l'endroit d'où venait les kunaïs.

"Et les s'il te plaît, c'est pour les vaches?" répliqua Témari en lançant son justu « Dai kamaitachi no justu "

Le vent chargé de chakra fondit sur l'endroit d'où étaient sortie les kunaïs et réduit une dizaine d'arbre en rondelle mais aucun corps ne retomba au sol.

"Où?" demanda Shikamaru.

"un à gauche et l'autre avec le sabre à droite." répondit Hinata.

Deux boules de feu partirent de leur gauche, ils eurent tout juste le temps de l'esquiver.

"Il n'utilise que des attaques à distance, je peux le battre facilement. Occupez-vous de l'autre!" lança Témari en fonçant vers l'endroit d'où étaient sortie de nouveaux projectiles.

"D'accord mais fait attention." répondit Shikamaru "Hinata t'es prête?"

"Oui" dit cette dernière avec une voix timide.

Au même moment, l'homme de droite sortit de sa cachette, sabre en main et courait vers Hinata et Shikamaru à une vitesse effrayante. Hinata commença à lancer ses surikens et ses kunaïs, mais ceux ci furent facilement parés par leur adversaire, elle continua quand même.

(" ils ne comptent pas m'avoir avec ça?" pensa l'homme "Que!?")

Il s'était trop concentré sur les projectiles et il n'avait pas fait attention à l'ombre qui fonçait vers lui et qui se trouve maintenant à quelques mini mètres de la sienne.

("Gagné" pensa Shikamaru "hein!?"

L'homme venait subitement de disparaître comme si il s'était évaporé.

"Perdu!" dit une voix grave dans son dos.

"Quoi, il est si rapide!!"

L'homme abattit son sabre sur Shikamaru, il y eu une petite explosion.

---------------

"Shikamaru" hurla Témari qui avait observé la scène de loin.

L'explosion avait provoqué pas mal de fumé, avait-il esquivé, elle ne le savait pas et bien que son adversaire ne lui posait pas de gros problème, elle ne pouvait pas allé l'aider. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

"C'est ici ton combat!" Témari eu à peine le temps d'esquiver les 2 kunaïs qui lui fonçaient dessus que son adversaire exécuta différents sceau.

"Attaque ultime: les 6 flèches de l'enfer"

Six flèches enflammées grosses comme des poutres apparurent dans l'air et foncèrent vers Témari. Cette dernière planta son éventail ouvert dans le sol, s'accroupit derrière et exécuta différent sceau. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son éventail qui prit une teinte bleuté. Quand les flèches arrivèrent en contact avec l'éventail, il y eu une immense explosion.

("J'ai eu cette salope?") se demanda l'homme(" Je suis suffisamment blésé et j'ai presque plus de chakra. C'est pas le moment de...")

"On continue ?" demanda une voix de jeune fille à travers la fumé quand elle fut dissipé, on pu distinguer Témari debout sans blessure mais essoufflé.

--------

La fumé se dissipait lentement de l'endroit où avait frappé le sabre quelques secondes plutôt et au sol, on pouvait voir une fissure.

("Il a réussi à esquiver intéressant!") pensa l'homme en ne voyant pas Shikamaru. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit Hinata allongeait sur Shikamaru qui était assommé, un peu de sang coulé de sa tête.

"Je comprend mieux. Tu as donc pu suivre mon attaque." dit il à l'intention de la jeune fille qui se relevait péniblement. Il l'a dévisagea quelque instant comme si il avait remarqué quelque choses. (" Malgré ses yeux, elle ne semble pas sur d'elle, intéressant.")

"Tu me semble assez habile pour suivre les mouvement et te sortir des genjustu mais pour le reste tu me sembles FAIBLE!" A ce mot, le corps d'Hinata eu un petit tressaillement. (" uh , ça à l'air de marché.") " Je ne penses pas que tu pourras me battre, ni même me tuer sans tes amis qui sont plus fort que toi."

A la fin de sa phrase, l'homme se mit à courir vers Hinata qui ne réagissait pas.

Les paroles de l'homme avaient touché le jeune fille même si elle savait pertinemment que s'étaient pour la déstabiliser. Son corps ne lui fit faire que une chose lever la tête pour voir arrivé le sabre et Naruto toujours entrain de se battre avec ses clones, même si il semblait en difficulté. Le sabre décrivit un arc mortelle vers Hinata qui leva les bras vers le sabre pour le stopper avec ses mains.

"Hein mais qu'es que!?"

Hinata venait de stopper le sabre avec ses mains.

"Je suis peut être faible mais si je ne donne pas le meilleur de moi, je n'y arriverai pas " dit la jeune fille en relevant les yeux. (" et je peux pas perdre devant lui.")

"Mais comment peux-tu avoir stopper mon sabre avec tes mains alors qu'il est capable de couper un arbre?" demanda l'homme dont le visage montrait la stupeur la plus grande.

"Je suis capable de faire sortir le chakra de mes paumes donc ton sabre ne peux pas me couper." répondit-elle avec une voix plus ferme ("Merci Neiji-sama pour ton aide").

L'entraînement qu'elle avait fait pendant ses 2 ans avec Neiji, portait enfin ses fruits.

"Alors, j'ai gagné!" dit l'homme un sourire.

("comment !?)

"Tu as oublié de chose la première, je pense que cette technique consomme pas mal de chakra donc ne dure pas indéfiniment et la seconde c'est l'analyse. Si tu avais fait un peu plus attention au dégâts que j'ai provoqués tout à l'heure, tu aurais remarque que je peux intégrer mon chakra dans mon sabre et si je pense bien il devrait pouvoir couper ton propre chakra surtout que je suis de type vent . Ca va couper"

Hinata blêmit. (" Mince mais pourquoi, je l'ai pas vu!! Je suis vraiment trop faible!")

Elle put voir le chakra s'insinuer dans la lame mais bizarrement l'homme n'appuyait pas.

"Pourquoi je ne bouge plus"

"Kague mane no justu réussi, tout simplement."

C'était Shikamaru qui venait de se réveiller, bien que mal en point il avait réussi à l'emprisonner dans sa technique.

"Hinata dépêche toi de l'immobiliser avec ta technique, je vais pas tenir longtemps."

En effet, l'homme se débattait fortement pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de l'ombre. Mais cette dernière semblait encore perdue dans ses pensés.

"Bordel, Hinata dépêche!!"

Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et tendit un doigts vers le front de l'homme qui se débattait, pour le paralyser.

-------

Quand l'homme fut pris dans le justu de Shikamaru, il relâcha toute son attention pour essayer de s'échapper. Le combat de Naruto et ses clones contre les clones de boue continuer mais ces derniers fondirent d'un coup.

"Ouf pas trop tôt, Je commençais à fatiguer." dit Naruto en faisant disparaître ses clones.

-------

Témari avança vers son adversaire qui était au sol. Il ne la regardait il regardait son allié prit dans le justu de Shikamaru.

"Je croit que tu as perdu. Même si il me reste plus de chakra pour mon attaque de vent, toi tu n'as plus de chakra, ni de munitions." dit Témari en levant son éventail pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

" Ho, Ho, plus de chakra pour vent. Alors tu as perdu" dit son adversaire qui leva le bras pour ne lancer 3 kunaï non pas sur Témari mais sur sa gauche. Témari, lui assena le coup mais les 3 kunaï étaient quand même lancé.

"AAAAAHHH" un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Témari tourna la tête et courut vers Hinata qui s'était pris les 3 kunai dans son bras. Hinata s'écroula à terre, le bras saignait abondamment.

"Hinata" crièrent ses 3 amis.

Naruto arrivera prêt d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Shikamaru venait de lâcher sa concentration et l'homme au sabre pu se dégager de l'ombre.

("Merde")

L'homme envoya un violant coup de pied dans la tête de Shikamaru qui s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva mais sa tête lui tournait, il parvenait à peine à garder l'équilibre. L'homme profita pour abattre son sabre sur Shikamaru mais le coup fut paré par l'éventail de Témari. Malheuresement, le coup continua son chemin en découpant littéralement l'éventail en deux et en pénétrant profondément dans la chair de Témari.

"Gwarps!!!"

Témari s'écroula à terre, la bouche en sang et à moitié éventré. Cette vision donna un coup d'électrochoc à Shikamaru.

"TEMARI!!!" dit il ne se précipitant vers elle "Pourquoi tu m'as protégé?"

"Baka, j'allais pas laisser un pleurnichard intelligent comme toi crevé ici,..gwarps" dit elle en crachant du sang.

"Uh uh uh, un sacrifice qui n'aura servit à rien."dit l'homme en réarmant son sabre sur un Shikamaru trop occupé à regarder Témari.


	7. Chapter 7

-("Pourquoi?") c'était la seule chose auquel pensait Shikamaru, il n'arrivait pas à penser normalement. La vue du sabre ne lui fit rien. Naruto s'était levé mais il arriverait trop tard.

-("JE LE HAIS, JE LE HAIS. Ils les ont blessé, il les ont presque tué et surtout elle!!")

-("Tu veux de la force? Tu veux Ma force? Alors je te la donne.")

-"JE VAIS TE TUER!!!" Shikamaru venait de hurler sa haine envers l'homme, tout en sortant un kunai, qui lui planta dans le bras. L'homme du faire un bon pour évité le deuxième.

-"Idiot!" L'homme disparue et réapparue à côté de Shikamaru en abaissant son sabre sur lui. L'instant se figea, l'air devint lourd et effrayent, il y eu un bruit de métal brisé et on vit le sabre volait en morceau.

-"Quoi, j'avais mit mon chakra dedans et t'es qui toi?" hurla l'homme.

Il se trouvait nez à nez avec le gosse de tout à l'heure, sauf qu'un étrange chakra orange l'entourait. Ce chakra faisait mal, il tremblait de partout. ("C'est quoi ce merdier.")

La seul réponse qu'il eu fut "Meurt!" et une main orange faite de cette étrange chakra l'attrapa et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait 1 seconde plutôt. Shikamaru qui avait assisté à la scène, restait médusé devant un telle chakra, certes il savait que Naruto possédait le démon et l'avait déjà vu l'utiliser mais pas de cette manière. Il regarda Naruto courir à une vitesse folle vers l'endroit où il avait projeté l'homme. Il entendit l'homme criait puis plus rien. Qu'une chose lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant qu'il n'y avait pas Yamato avec eux.

---------

"Bon sang, elle frappe fort cette garce!" l'homme de gauche venait de reprendre conscient.

Mais quand, il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui vit se sont deux yeux rouges remplit de haine et d'envie de meurtre. L'être qui se tenait devant lui commençait à armer son poing, mais il ne bougeait pas, il était paralysé par l'horreur.

-"tu vas mourir pour ce que tu leur a fait"

Même la voix semblait venir de quelqu'un d'autre.

"NARUTO, NAN !!"

La chose tourna la tête pour voir ce qui venait semble-t-il de l'appeler. Ce monstre qu'il voyait, c'était le gosse de tout à l'heure mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état? d'où lui vient ce chakra?

-----------

"Arrête Hinata, sa sert à rien. Il ne t'entend pas! Aide moi plutôt à ramener Témari à Konoha, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Naruto, il est sou l'emprise du dé.. de quelque chose!" Shikamaru s'était ravisé de lui dire la vérité, quelque chose en lui l'avais empêché de la dire. "Dépêche, si on reste là on pourrait mourir!!"

Il avait raison, et elle le savait mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle tremblait de peur, ses yeux évoquait la peur, même son corps avait pris une posture qui montrait combien cette chose lui faisait peur; il fallait s'éloigner, pour se protéger mais surtout pour se soigner et soigner Témari mais quand elle avait crié le nom de Naruto, la chose l'avait regardé. Naruto avait changé, elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais elle sentait que c'était lui à l'intérieur de cette chose orange avec des queues. Elle voulut tenter une dernière fois sa chance, elle hurla de toute ses force le nom de Naruto.

"Arrête je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne changera rien." dit Shikamaru en la prenant par le bras, elle se laissa faire puis le suivit. Shikamaru prit Témari dans ses bras et ils s'éloignèrent. Hinata se retourna, la chose la fixait toujours mais elle ne bougeait plus, l'air devenait de moins ne moins pesant.

-------------

-"Naruto, Nan"

-Naruto entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, il reconnut la voix d'Hinata. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle de si loin. Il s'était évanouit.

-"Rendors-toi! Je m'occupe d'eux" lui dit la voix sombre de Kyubi

-"Naruto"

Hinata l'avait encore appelé mais plus fort cette fois-ci.

-"Laisse-toi faire, je t'ai dit!"

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, Kyubi se tenait devant lui et ses mains entouraient Naruto.

-"Laisse moi sortir, je dois voir ce qui se passe." dit Naruto en tentant d'écarter les mains de Kyubi mais celle-ci tenté de résister. "Je t'ai dit de me laisser sortir, c'est moi le maître ici."

-"Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi le plus puissant des démons."

-"Ca!" Naruto poussa de plus en plus fort pour repousser la volonté de Kyubi " J'ai quelqu'un qui m'appelle."

Peu à peu les mains de Kyubi s'écartèrent.

-"Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout je t'ai dit!!" tenta un dernier fois Kyubi avant de Naruto ne s'échappe.

Naruto sortit de l'emprise de Kyubi, mais il était à bout de force, sortir lui avait demandé tant de volonté qu'il s'évanouit mais ce coup ci hors de porté de Kyubi.

-----------

Le chakra dans l'air diminua fortement. Shikamaru et Hinata s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, la chose orange avait laissé place à un quelqu'un.

-"Naruto!" s'écria Hinata en s'élançant vers l'endroit où, il se trouvait.

-"Attend, il faut d'abord vous soigner!!" dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils virent Sakura, Saï, Yamato apparaître à bout de souffle, accompagné de ninjas médecin.

-"Qu'es que vous faite là?"

-" L'Hokage nous envoi pour vous aider. Elle a reçut un message et elle nous a demandé de partir avec un groupe de ninja médecin et apparemment, elle avait raison." dit Yamato en regardant Témari qui était encore dans les bras de Shikamaru "Sakura, tu soigne Témari et vous occupait vous de la jeune fille." en montrant Hinata à un ninja médecin.

"Pose là doucement au sol." dit Sakura à Shikamaru, celui ci hésita puis obéit. Quand, il l'eus posé, Yamato l'emmena à part.

"Il est arrivé combien ?"

"Quatre mais il s'est calmer quand on s'est éloigné."

"Donc il s'est calmé tout seul! Et les ennemis?"

"Il en a tuer un, l'autre je sais pas et la troisième, Hinata bloquait son chakra mais elle est resté là-bas."

"OK, vous deux, vous venez avec moi mais restait derrière!" lança Yamato au deux derniers ninjas médecins "Saï, tu viens avec nous et tu surveille les prisonniers qu'il y aura!" Et ils partirent vers la zone dévastée par Kyubi.

Shikamaru les regarda partir puis se retourna pour aller voir Témari mais il trouva Hinata devant lui.

"C'est quoi cette histoire avec Naruto? Pourquoi il s'est changé comme ça?" demanda-t-elle timidement, sa voix était triste et elle regardait ses pieds.

("Elle pleure?") se demanda Shikamaru " Je sais que tu vas insister mais sur cette chose, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mais à lui! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il vas bien."

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, alors?" sa voix était à moitié étouffé.

("Ce doit pas être facile pour elle.") dit Shikamaru en la regardant "Nan se n'est pas la première fois. Mais je ne peut pas te le dire c'est à lui de te le dire."

Il partit pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

"Alors?" demanda Shikamaru à Sakura.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se concentrait pour stopper l'hémorragie.

"On doit se dépêcher de l'emmener à l'hôpital de Konoha, maintenant sinon ..." répondit-elle quand elle eu finit. " elle mourra, la blessure est trop sérieuse pour que le fasse ici."

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Shikamaru voulait pleuré mais qu'il se retenait.

Quand tout les blessées furent mit sur des civières il partir pour Konoha. Il fallut porter Hinata qui était tombé dans les pommes en voyant recouvert de son propre sang. (Les ninjas médecins ne l'avaient pas débarbouillé xD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 9: Tout est bien qui fini bien, enfin vite dit.**

Naruto se réveilla, il avait mal au crâne et ses souvenirs étaient flous. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il sentit une présence prêt de lui, il tourna la tête et vit Hinata qui regardait le mur avec un regard vide.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun?" répondit-elle en sursautant.

Naruto tenta de se relever mais une douleur vive le prit dans tout le corps.

"Ca va ?"

"Ouais, ouais ça va" répondit Naruto en appuyant son dos sur le mur. "Et toi ça va? Shikamaru, Témari, ils vont bien?"

"Je n'ai pas eu grand chose, mon bras droit devrait s'en remettre." dit-elle en montrant son bras en bandoulière. "Shikamaru n'a que des blessures légères, mais Témari..." sa voix était soudainement devenue plus triste. " Ils sont toujours entrain de la soigner mais ils ne savent pas si ils arriveront à la sauver."

Un grand frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto.

-----------------

Ca faisait 4 heures qu'ils opéraient Témari même l'Hokage s'y était mise. Shikamaru attendait dans la salle d'attente, il était inquiet, il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle s'était sacrifiée, alors qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'engueuler, à se vanner. Nan, ça c'était leurs jeux de s'envoyait des piques tout le temps, ça leurs avaient permit de nouer une grande amitié entre eux. Elle s'était sacrifiée au nom de cette amitié?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, l'Hokage en sortit mais elle semblait inquiète. Elle passa sans voir Shikamaru.

"Alors?" demanda précipitamment Shikamaru.

L'Hokage qui remarqua enfin sa présence, lui répondit

"On a réussi à la stabiliser mais son état est encore incertain. Sakura m'a remplacé, je vais en profiter pour écouter ton rapport avant de dormir."

Sur ceux, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau suivit par Shikamaru. Quelques minutes et explication plus tard.

"Tu peux aller te reposer. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher si il y a une amélioration."

"Je préfère rester. C'est à cause de moi si elle a été blessé."

"Ouais bon, je te met une chambre à disposition à l'hôpital, comme ça tu sera pas loin." lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Merci." répondit Shikamaru, en rougissant un peu.

--------

Naruto a dû rester un jour de plus à l'hôpital après cette bagarré avec Tsunade, en la traitant de veille. Shikamaru s'était endormie dans une chambre jusqu'au moment où, Sakura l'avait réveillé pour lui dire que Témari était hors de danger mais qu'elle avait de besoin de repos et qu'il ne pourrait la voir que demain. Hinata était rentré chez elle très tôt, elle avait peur que son père la critique encore pour ne pas être rentré à l'heure, déjà que se sera sa fête pour le faite qu'elle a été blessé durant la mission mais surtout parce qu'il aurait posé tout un tas de question sur la raison de ce retard et elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire. Quand, elle fut rentré, elle eu droit à la critique habituel de son père sur son incapacité, et autres. Quand se fut fini, elle partie se coucher sans manger, ni dire un mot, et elle s'endormit seul et triste.

--------

Shikamaru se réveilla tard comme à son habitude, mais pour une fois sa flemme extraordinaire avait disparue et il se leva dès le premier essaie. La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'aller demander à l'accueil la chambre où Témari se reposait. Après, plusieurs minutes de bagarre pour savoir si on avait le droit de rendre visite ou non à ce malade, Shikamaru finit par avoir le numéro de chambre, il gravit les marches 4 par 4. Quand, il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Témari endormit avec Sakura qui l'examiner.

"Ho, c'est toi Shikamaru." dit-elle à voix basse "Elle va bien mais elle a besoin de repos." continua-t-elle en voyant le regard du jeune homme qui parut soulagé en entendant ses mots.

"Bon je te laisse avec ta petite amie." dit Sakura en sortant tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le garçon resta un moment debout après le départ de Sakura, et finit par s'asseoir. Il resta assis pendant un bout de temps, et il finit par s'endormir.

Zrash

Shikamaru se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la porte. Il tourna la tête et vit Naruto à l'entrée, il lui fit signe de rester dehors. Shikamaru se leva et sortit.

"Alors?" demanda Naruto dès que Shikamaru eut fermé la porte.

"L'Hokage et Sakura ont dit qu'elle devrait s'en sortir." répondit ce dernier avec une voix triste.

Naruto sentit la tristesse dans la voix de son ami.

"Te fait pas de bille, si elles l'ont dit c'est que c'est vrai." et il lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Tu pourra sortir avec."

("Pourquoi, ils me disent tous ça?") pensa Shikamaru en rougissant un peu. "Et Hinata ça va?"

Naruto baissa un peu la tête.

"Ouais, elle a juste son bras qui est amoché mais elle devrait se rétablir vite."

"Je parle pas de ce problème là mais de l'autre."

Naruto baissa encore plus la tête.

"Je sais mais je sais pas comment elle réagira et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Elle risque de réagir comme la plupart du village... Elle semble déjà avoir peur de moi quand je me suis réveillé."

"Elle réagira comme ceux qui te connaissent bien, comment on a réagit on l'a accepté. Surtout que elle t'aime depuis longtemps, mais pour cette histoire, tu ne peut pas faire marche arrière." Shikamaru avait pris son air cool pour que ses paroles passent mieux "Imagine que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui apprenne."

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il regardait toujours par terre le regard vide.

"Sur ce, je te laisse j'ai quelqu'un à surveiller." Shikamaru laissa Naruto à ses pensées.

Témari n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, elle dormait toujours. Shikamaru resta à la regarder pendant un bout de temps avant de s'endormir.

-------

("Il fait blanc, c'est quoi tout ce blanc, il me fait mal aux yeux! Bon sang, j'ai mal partout en plus. Qu'es qui c'est passé?")

"Témari, Témari, tu m'entend ?"

Quelqu'un semblait l'appeler mais la voix était très faible. Je me force à tourner la tête malgré la douleur.

"Témari, tu m'entend?"

Elle distingua une forme rose bonbon c'est de là que venait la voix.

(" Je suis tombé au pays des Télétobies ninjas ou quoi") tenta-t-elle de se réconforter avec cette blague minable.

Une lueur verte provint soudain de sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa vue s'améliorait et son ouïe aussi.

"Témari, tu m'entend maintenant?"

"Je peux même te voir, Sakura. Je suppose que je doit être à l'hôpital?"

"Après le coup que tu as pris, tu as même failli te retrouver au cimetière. Bon mise à part se détaille ça va?"

"Nan, j'ai mal partout, surtout au crâne et à ma poitrine."

"Bon, je vais te donner des calmants et prévenir Tsunade."

"Merci et l'autre pleurnichard et les autres, ils s'en sont sortie?"

"Ouais, le pleurnichard est juste là" dit Sakura en désignant un Shikamaru totalement avachi sur sa chaise et qui dormait à poing fermé, un petit filet de bave dégoulinait de sa bouche. "Hinata a juste un bras endommagé mais elle va vite se remettre, mais pour Naruto, c'est surtout dans la tête que ça va pas, il doit encore se reprocher de n'avoir rien fait pour vous protéger."

"L'idiot ça n'aurait rien changé si il m'avait aidé, et on aurait été deux blessés grave plutôt que un" dit-elle en essayant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.

"Tu devrait te ménager, je vais aller chercher Tsunade."

"Et dit à l'autre loque d'aller dormir ailleurs parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'on veille sur ses amis."

"Tsss, ça fait 3 jours qu'il veille à ton chevet donc c'est un peu normal."

"il doit vouloir me remercie de l'avoir sauver, ou bien il doit pas supporté d'avoir était sauvé par une fille. Quel crétin, il changera jamais toujours désespérant. de tout façon, j'ai agit comme tout monde."

"Qui est amoureux" l'a coupa Sakura en la regardant.

Témari resta muette un petite instant avant de parvenir à articuler quelques choses.

"Nan mais c'est pas vrai." Son visage avait viré au rouge vif, elle allait presque battre Hinata sur son propre terrain.

"Oh arrête ton cinéma, je suis une fille après tout et puis c'est pas le genre de geste que j'aurais fait sauf pour Sasuke ou bien Naruto mais lui c'est à part." continua Sakura en la fixant amusé par la jeune fille. "Et puis ne t'inquiète pas l'autre grand dadé vu comme il était inquiet à ton sujet, je suis sur que c'est la même chose par contre tu le connais avec sa fierté masculine"

Sakura se leva ne lui faisant un clin d'oeil et donna un violant coup à Shikamaru qui se réveilla brusquement en s'écroulant par terre.

"Quesquisepasse?" demanda Shikamaru à moitié réveillé.

"T'a ton ami qui est réveillé. Témari n'en fait pas trop avant que Tsunade t'ai examiné." dit Sakura en sortant.

Shikamaru regarda Témari sans bouger.

"Dit tu c'est qui qui sort tu coma là!" lui cria-t-elle aussi fort que possible mais elle sentit une douleur venant de sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit crie de douleur. Shikamaru s'approcha de Témari.

"Sakura vient pas de te dire de ne pas trop en faire, t'es toujours aussi têtu."

"Tais toi idiot" dit elle en s'adossant avec grande difficulté à son lit. "Mais toi, tu pleure pas ce coup si parce que tes amis sont vivant malgré leurs blessures."

"Comme si j'allais pleurer pour toi." répondit le jeune homme quelque peu vexé.

"C'est pour ça que tu est resté 3 jours à mon chevet" répliqua-t-elle à bout de souffle, sa poitrine la faisait souffrir même si dans cette position la douleur avait diminué.

"Mais qui t'as dit ça" demanda Shikamaru apparemment très gêné.

"Sakura" Sa voix avait encore baissé à cause de la douleur.

"Oui enfin bon, c'était juste pour savoir pourquoi, tu avais fait ça."

Témari dit quelque chose mais il ne put l'entendre, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"Tu devrait pas te forcer, je viendrais demain." dit-il tout en s'approchant.

tout à coup, il sentit deux bras lui prendre la tête et l'approcher de celle de Témari. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se déposer sur les siennes. A ce moment, toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé sur la raison de l'acte de Témari furent dissipés, il venait d'avoir la réponse. Pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas ça chiant mais plutôt agréable d'être avec elle.

A l'entrée de la chambre au même moment.

"On va les laissé quelques instant de plus, Sakura.. On reviendra dans quelques minutes."

Tsunade et Sakura fermèrent la porte en laissant les deux amoureux dans la position où ils les avaient trouvé.


	9. Chapter 9

Ca faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission parce que Sakura devait s'occuper de Témari qui n'était pas sortie du coma, saï était en mission mais devait rentrer demain et Kakashi bah, il devait lire son bouquin planqué dans un coin. Durant ses deux jours, il s'était entraîné avec l'équipe 8 enfin Hinata et Kiba, Shino n'était pas présent ses derniers temps, mission spécial apparemment. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de parler à Hinata à propos de Kyubi. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait particulière inquiète et préoccupé et il savait pourquoi.

Il l'avait emmené dans un coin calme. Elle n'avait pas posé de question quand il lui avait dit de venir. Naruto s'arrêta et tourna Hinata vers lui.

"Hinata, je pense que tu te doute pourquoi je t'ai emmené par ici."

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle le savait très bien.

"Je vais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois." continua Naruto " Parce que c'est à moi de le faire, même si ça me fait aussi peur que toi."

Il y eu un long silence.

"Je suis comme Gara, je renferme un démon en moi mais le mien n'est pas comme le sien." Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette phrase qu'il avait mit tant de temps à préparer.

"Je possède en moi le plus puissant de ses démons, Kyubi, le démon renard qui a faillit détruire le village et contre lequel Yondaïme a perdu la vie."

Naruto s'arrêta un instant calmer ses nerfs, le stresse l'envahissait peu à peu.

"Parfois, j'ai recours à son chakra pour me battre, mais il prend aussi le dessus sur moi comme la dernière fois et là, je ne me contrôle pas et je suis capable de tuer les propres amis."

Sa voix tremblait, il se retenait de pleurer. Il était anxieux de sa réaction.

"C'est bon t'as fini." lui dit une voix douce.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause du chagrin retenu, mais ceux d'Hinata montraient toujours la même gentillesse, son visage était un peu rouge mais elle souriait timidement ( on change pas une fille qui gagne )

"Merci de m'avoir tout dit Naruto-kun."

Le jeune jynchuuriki eu un regard interloqué mais rassuré envers Hinata.

"Tu est toujours le même Naruto que celui que je connais depuis que je suis toute petite et toujours celui que j'aime. Le démon se n'est pas toi et il ne changera pas ta personnalité de toujours." dit elle d'une voix sur et rassurante

"Euh t'aurai pas pris des cours de confiance avec Témari pendant la mission, toi?" pensa Naruto à haute voix.

"tu dit quoi?"

"Nan, rien rien" dit il en n'agitant ses mains devant lui, assez embarrassé d'avoir pensé ça à haute voix.

"Mais pour Kyubi, nan il ne change pas ma personnalité... Il s'en sert pour me contrôler, ma haine, mes faiblesses, il les emplifit." Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sa main qu'il avait posée sur son ventre se crispa. "Et je tombe sous son influence, mais la dernière fois c'était différent je t'ai entendu m'appeler, je sais pas si c'était vrai ou pas mais tu m'a réveillé et j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle parce que j'avais peur qu'il t'ai blessé par cette erreur."

Des petites perles se formèrent au coin des yeux de Naruto, sa main était crispée sur son pull au point qu'il allait le déchirer. Soudain, il sentit deux bras entourer son cou et un corps se blottir dans on dos.

"Chut, je sais bien que si ce chakra me blesse se ne sera pas toi mais ce démon. Je t'aiderai à le contrôler si tu veux." dit la voix douce et sur à l'oreille.

Est ce vraiment Hinata qui lui parlait ainsi, sa voix était sur et presque ferme, mais elle avait gardé sa gentillesse et sa douceur en même temps.

---------------------

Flash-back

"Témari, tu as un petit ami?" demanda timidement Hinata quand elles furent rentrées dans leur tente.

"Pourquoi tu me demanda ça ?" répondit l'autre complètement paniqué et écarlate.

"Parce que...moi... je suis tellement timide alors que toi tu est si sur de toi. " Hinata baissa la tête, en se tripotant les doigts. " Si tu pouvais m'aider à être plus confiante en moi!!"

Témari dèstressa d'un coup, totalement surpris par la demande de la jeune fille. En voyant la tête complètement étonnée de la jeune ninja, Hinata pensa qu'elle refuserait.

"Désolé..."

"Déjà si tu arrêtais de te tripoter les doigts comme ça." l'interrompit Témari, toute souriante " Bon qu'es qui te pose problème, le regards des autres, celui de Naruto?"

"Les deux" répondit elle toujours en se tripotant les doigts.

" Que dis-tu en te tripotant les doigts s'entend rien et puis c'est pas avec cette voix que tu deviendras forte."

Hinata stimulait par le dernier mot de Témari, arrêta de se tripoter ses doigts et parla avec une voix plus forte "Les deux."

"Voilà, tu progresse déjà. Bon alors, tu as des amis, c'est plutôt de eux que tu devrais te soucié tandis que les autres, tu les connais pas donc tu t'en bat les steaks, se sera déjà bien comme objectif, le deuxième t'en foutre dût regard de tes amis et de Naruto..."

Témari et Hinata discutèrent une bonne demi heure avant de s'endormir.

Fin du flash-back.

-----------------

"Arigatoo Hinata" dit il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, puis il se leva pour lui faire face, les yeux de Naruto exprimaient la joie, ceux d'Hinata montraient qu'elle était rassuré. Ils se regardèrent un petit bout de temps, Hinata finit par rougir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Je t'ai eu!" lança Naruto.

Il s'approcha rapidement du visage d'Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement, et passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hinata. Hinata était contente, elle avait réussi quelque chose de bien, redonner confiance en Naruto. La nature arrêta tous ses bruits, les animaux cessèrent toutes leurs activités, pour donner à cette scène un aspect magique.

"Amour: Inclinaison envers une personne d'un autre sexe, le plus souvent à caractère passionnel, fondé sur l'instinct sexuel mais entraînant des comportement variés (définition petit Robert xD). Ca doit être marrant à éprouver comme sentiment." lâcha une voix neutre derrière les deux tourtereaux.

"Saï ?" demanda Naruto en reconnaissant la voix.

"Yo" dit ce dernier

"Mais qu'es que tu fout là, tu nous espionne?"

"Nan, je doit juste te dire que l'Hokage t'attend dans son bureau, elle a deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai une mission à faire."

"Tout seul? Notre équipe vient pas avec toi?"

"Mission secrète et j'ai une coéquipière assez ennuyeuse."

Sur cette phrase, il s'éloigna très rapidement du couple. Quand, une forme rouge et noir passa juste à côté d'eux en criant:

"Saï-kun attend moi."

"Ca doit être sa coéquipière." dit Naruto "Je me demande qui c'est."

-------------

30 minutes plus tard au bureau de l'Hokage.

"Bon, j'ai de bonne nouvelles pour tous les deux." commença Tsunade. "La première c'est que Témari est sortie de l'hôpital ce matin bien que dans son état, elle ne puisse pas faire de mission pour l'instant. Sakura et Shikamaru devront aussi se reposer..."

"Cool, on va pouvoir reprendre les missions." dit Naruto en sautillant partout de joie à l'idée des combats qu'il pourrait mener, juste avant de se prendre un poing qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le muret le ramenant à la réalité. "Aaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïeeeeeeeee"

"J'ai pas fini!!!! Je reprends donc en effet les missions reprendront. Mais c'est surtout pour toi qu'est la meilleur nouvelle." Naruto et Hinata regardèrent la veille d'un air étonné." Tu est passé Chunnin" fini-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Naruto resta perplexe pendant quelques instant (que sa arrive au cerveau quoi ) avant de se remettre à courir dans tout les sens de joie, embrassant Hinata qui rougit, il voulut faire la bise à Tsunade qui lui fit simplement une pichenette avant qu'il ne se retrouve encastré dans le mur une nouvelle fois.

"On se calme! Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'a ce soir, Saï étant parti en mission pour 3 semaines, l'équipe de Shikamaru et d'Hinata n'ayant plus de jounin, je doit m'organiser pour quelles refonctionnes correctement." leur dit Tsunade en leur faisant signe de sortir.

Naruto et Hinata sortirent, quand ils eurent fermé la porte, Tsunade sortit une bouteille de saké et une trentaine de jeux à gratter.

(" je finit tous ça et je fait les équipes.")

----------------

Naruto ne tenait plus en place, trop excité, quand à Hinata, elle rougissait de joie mais aussi de honte tout le monde dans la rue regardait Naruto entrain de faire le pitre. Quelques minutes après quand Naruto fut calmé, il proposa à Hinata d'aller manger un ramen qu'elle ne pu naturellement pas refuser.

Tout le reste de la journée se passa bien, ils purent voir tous leurs amis sauf Neji, Shikamaru et Témari, mais le moment que préféra Hinata c'est quand ils furent seul tous les deux parce que bien qu'elle fut moins timide grâce à Témari, elle ne changeait pas fondamentalement non plus. Naruto l'avait emmené dans son endroit préféré pour regarder le couché du soleil sur Konoha, la tête du 4 ieme. Le couché de soleil fut magnifique mais pour Hinata se fut aussi un moment triste quand il finit car elle devait rentrer chez elle car son père jugeait qu'elle n'était pas encore assez grande et forte pour rester plus longtemps dehors.

"Naruto, je doit y aller." dit elle douce en écartant les bras du garçon.

"Déjà?" dit le garçon un peu surpris.

"Oui mon père ("chiant comme toujours avec moi") ne veut pas que je reste plus longtemps, désolé."

"Mouais, et je peux pas te raccompagné non plus je suppose."

"oui" dit elle d'une voix triste

"Je changerai ça un jour tu verras" lui dit Naruto avant de l'embrasser, après ce long et tendre baisé, Hinata partie. (" J'ai déjà promis à quelqu'un que je le changerai alors je le changerai.")


End file.
